Mind Over Matter
by BubblyShell22
Summary: Leonardo questions whether he is fit to be leader after their defeat. He seeks solace in meditation until Shredder attacks him via the astral plane. Forced to keep the secret from his family, Leo wonders whether he can truly defeat this foe, or whether he will succumb to the horrible attacks. Takes place after "The Gauntlet."


Mind Over Matter

Prologue

A/N: Hey, I'm back with yet another chapter story. This is a bunny that's been in my head for a little while based on a dream I had. I thought it would be cool to plan it out and write it. This story takes place after "The Gauntlet" and way before "Panic in the Sewers." I'm so excited to be bringing you this story, and I will try and update as often as I can, but sometimes writer's block will get to me. So, we'll see how it goes. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. I own the plot and any other characters you may not recognize.

Summary: Leonardo questions whether he is fit to be a leader after their defeat. He seeks solace in meditation until Shredder attacks him via the astral plane. Forced to keep the secret from his family, Leo wonders whether he can truly defeat this foe on his own or whether he will succumb to the horrible attacks. Takes place after "The Gauntlet."

Shredder wasn't a happy man. He had been so close to defeating Yoshi's disciples and finding out where Yoshi was. He'd almost had the blue-masked Turtle spilling his guts until Bradford and Xever had distracted him, letting the Turtles slip through his fingers. He glared at the two mutants in question. Bradford was gnawing on a chunk of meat while Xever was swimming in the pool Shredder had set up for him.

Bradford paused in his chewing and noticed the angry look on his Master's face. "Master, I am deeply sorry that you weren't able to defeat the Turtles," he said. "If you would give me another chance I could have them at your feet in minutes."

"No, you had your chance, and you failed," Shredder snarled. "I will take care of this myself. I was so close to defeating them until you and Xever distracted me. But no matter. There has to be another way to defeat them if only I could find it."

A Foot Ninja who was nearby stepped forward. "Master, there is a way," he said. "The Turtles are not only injured physically but mentally as well. You can attack them in their mind using meditation. I have seen this happen before, and it is very effective."

Shredder was intrigued. "And how does it work?" he asked.

"You use their mind against them," the Foot Ninja replied. "You torture them mentally until they cannot stand it. I saw this happen once before as a means of interrogation, and it worked perfectly."

"I see," mused Shredder. "This might be a useful solution. I can't hope to attack all of them at once, but maybe I can just attack one. Akito, since you are an expert on this matter, you will help me. I think I will attack the Turtle in blue to gain the information. By torturing him, perhaps I can get the information on where Yoshi is hiding. You must teach me all you know about this technique, Akito, so that I can do this successfully."

"I will do all I can to help you, Master," replied Akito. "Perhaps I can be the bridge to the Turtle's mind to help you get in. I will not fail you, Master."

"See that you don't," growled Shredder. "This may be my only chance to destroy the Turtles and their Sensei." He hoped that this technique would allow him to get his revenge on Hamato Yoshi and his army. And if this didn't work, then he'd find another way to destroy them once and for all. He was not one to give up on anything once he set his mind to it, and that was something Yoshi and his ninjas needed to learn. This war wouldn't be over until Yoshi and the Turtles were destroyed for good.

A/N: So, that's the prologue. I really hope I captured Shredder well here. I'm honestly not sure when other chapters will be up. I do have chapter one finished, but I want to write a few more before I post it up. This is just a little prologue to set up my story. I probably should have waited to do this, but I wanted to get this chapter up now. As always, feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
